MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/WST2.OVR
WordStar Tutor - LESSON 2. Strings 0x145-0x167 * 0x16D-0x190 * * 0x196-0x1BB * * 0x1C1-0x1E6 * * 0x1EC-0x212 * * 0x218-0x23F * * 0x245-0x27D * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x283-0x2BA * * 0x2C0-0x2F5 * * 0x2FB-0x32E * * 0x334-0x365 * * 0x36B-0x39A * * 0x3A0-0x3CD * * 0x3D3-0x401 * * * 0x407-0x436 * * * * 0x43C-0x46C * * * * 0x473-0x4A4 * * * * 0x4AA-0x4DC * * 0x4E2-0x4F5 Program name. WordStar Tutor ™ 0x4FB-0x511 Program description. Your on-screen tutorial 0x517-0x52E See above. for the WordStar program 0x534-0x53E Lesson number. LESSON 2 0x544-0x562 Release and product ID. Release 3.32, ID # 423553KQ-002 0x568-0x5A3 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984, MicroPro International Corporation 0x5A9-0x5C2 All rights reserved 0x9B0-0x9B6 RETURN 0x9B9-0x9C7 to continue or 0x9CA-0x9CF ESC 0x9D2-0x9D8 to exit 0xA11-0xA35 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xA62 * 0xA77-0xA7D /\ / 0xA92-0xA97 < ** > 0xAAC-0xAB0 \/\/ 0xAC2-0xAD8 WW WW 0xAEC-0xB02 SSSSSSSS 0xB22-0xB31 WW WW 0xB47-0xB70 SS SS 0xB82-0xBA4 WW W WW 0xBAA-0xBC3 SS 0xBDE-0xC2C WW WWW WW OOOOOO RRRRRRR DDDDDDD SS TTTTTTTT AAAA RRRRRRR 0xC32-0xC80 WW WWWWW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xC86-0xCD4 WWWW WWWW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xCDA-0xD28 WWW WWW OO OO RRRRRRR DD DD SS TT AAAAAAAA RRRRRRR 0xD2E-0xD7C WW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xD82-0xDD0 W W OOOOOO RR RR DDDDDDD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xDD7-0xE23 ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------------------- 0xE38-0xE4D not editing 0xE53-0xE77 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0xE82-0xE9C ---Preliminary Commands--- 0xE9F-0xEA3 | 0xEA6-0xEB7 --File Commands-- 0xEBA-0xEBC | 0xEBF-0xED0 -System Commands- 0xEDD-0xF2B L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0xF31-0xF4A F File directory now 0xF4D-0xF4E ON 0xF51-0xF83 | P PRINT a file | X EXIT to system 0xF89-0xFD7 H Set help level | | 0xFE1-0xFFD ---Commands to open a file--- 0x1000-0x1018 | E RENAME a file | 0x101B-0x102C -WordStar Options- 0x1039-0x1087 D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x108D-0x10DB N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x1127-0x112B PAGE 0x112D-0x1133 P LINE 0x1135-0x113E L COL 0x1214-0x123A < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x1246-0x1258 --Cursor Movement-- 0x125B-0x1261 | 0x1264-0x126B -Delete- 0x126E-0x1272 | 0x1275-0x1283 -Miscellaneous- 0x1286-0x128A | 0x128D-0x129A -Other Menus- 0x12A4-0x12F2 ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x12F8-0x1346 ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block 0x134C-0x139A ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x13A9-0x13B5 --Scrolling-- 0x13B8-0x13F2 |^Y line |RETURN End paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x13F8-0x1446 ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x144C-0x149A ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x14AE-0x14D3 < < < H E L P M E N U > > > 0x14DB-0x1513 | | 0x1516-0x1524 --Other Menus-- 0x1533-0x1581 H Display & set the help level | S Status line | (from Main only) 0x1587-0x15D5 B Paragraph reform (CONTROL-B) | R Ruler line | ^J Help ^K Block 0x15DB-0x1629 F Flags in right-most column | M Margins & Tabs | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x162F-0x167D D Dot commands, print controls | P Place markers | ^O Onscreen 0x1683-0x16D1 I Index of commands | V Moving text | Space Bar returns 0x16D7-0x1725 | | you to Main Menu. 0x1739-0x175F < < < B L O C K M E N U > > > 0x1768-0x1776 -Saving Files- 0x1779-0x177B | 0x177E-0x178F -Block Operations- 0x1792-0x1794 | 0x1797-0x17A8 -File Operations- 0x17AB-0x17AF | 0x17B2-0x17BF -Other Menus- 0x17C9-0x1817 S Save & resume | B Begin K End | R Read P Print | (from Main only) 0x181D-0x186B D Save--done | H Hide / Display | O Copy E Rename | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1871-0x18BF X Save & exit | C Copy Y Delete| J Delete | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x18C5-0x1913 Q Abandon file | C Move W Write | -Disk Operations- | ^O Onscreen 0x191C-0x192A -Place Markers- 0x192D-0x193E | N Column now 0x1941-0x1943 OFF 0x1946-0x196F |L Change logged disk| Space Bar returns 0x1975-0x19AB 0-9 set/hide 0-9| |F Directory now 0x19AE-0x19B0 OFF 0x19B3-0x19C7 | you to Main Menu. 0x19DB-0x1A01 < < < Q U I C K M E N U > > > 0x1A0C-0x1A20 ---Cursor Movement--- 0x1A23-0x1A28 | 0x1A2B-0x1A32 -Delete- 0x1A35-0x1A38 | 0x1A3B-0x1A4B --Miscellaneous-- 0x1A4E-0x1A51 | 0x1A54-0x1A60 -Other Menus- 0x1A6B-0x1AB9 S left side D right side |Y line rt|F Find text in file | (from Main only) 0x1ABF-0x1B0D E top scrn X bottom scrn |DEL lin lf|A Find & Replace |^J Help ^K Block 0x1B13-0x1B61 R top file C end file |L Find Misspelling |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1B67-0x1BB5 B top block K end block |Q Repeat command or |^O Onscreen 0x1BBB-0x1C09 0-9 marker Z down W up | key until space |Space Bar returns 0x1C0F-0x1C5D P previous V last Find or Block | bar or other key |you to Main Menu. 0x1C71-0x1C97 < < < P R I N T M E N U > > > 0x1CA2-0x1CC0 ------- Special Effects ------- 0x1CC3-0x1CC8 | 0x1CCB-0x1CDD -Printing Changes- 0x1CE0-0x1CE3 | 0x1CE6-0x1CF2 -Other Menus- 0x1CFD-0x1D4B (begin and end) | (one time each) | A Alternate pitch | (from Main only) 0x1D51-0x1D9F B Bold D Double | H Overprint char | N Standard pitch |^J Help ^K Block 0x1DA5-0x1DF3 S underscore | O Non-break space | C Printing pause |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1DF9-0x1E47 X Strikeout | F Phantom space | Y Other ribbon color|^O Onscreen 0x1E4D-0x1E76 V Subscript | G Phantom rubout | 0x1E79-0x1E88 --User Patches-- 0x1E8B-0x1E9F |Space Bar returns 0x1EA5-0x1EF3 T Superscript | RET Overprint line | Q(1) W(2) E(3) R(4) |you to Main Menu. 0x1F07-0x1F2D < < < O N S C R E E N M E N U > > > 0x1F36-0x1F45 -Margins & Tabs- 0x1F48-0x1F4B | 0x1F4E-0x1F5E -Line Functions- 0x1F61-0x1F64 | 0x1F67-0x1F76 --More Toggles-- 0x1F79-0x1F7E | 0x1F81-0x1F8D -Other Menus- 0x1F97-0x1FD0 L Set left margin |C Center text | J Justify now 0x1FD3-0x1FD5 OFF 0x1FD8-0x1FEA | (from Main only) 0x1FF0-0x2029 R Set right margin|S Set line spacing | V Vari-tabs now 0x202C-0x202D ON 0x2030-0x2043 |^J Help ^K Block 0x2049-0x2082 X Release margins | | H Hyph-help now 0x2085-0x2087 OFF 0x208A-0x209C |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x20A2-0x20B8 I Set N Clear tab| 0x20BB-0x20C7 ---Toggles--- 0x20CA-0x20DE | E Soft hyph now 0x20E1-0x20E3 OFF 0x20E6-0x20F9 |^O Onscreen 0x20FF-0x2122 G Paragraph tab |W Wrd wrap now 0x2125-0x2126 ON 0x2129-0x213C | D Prnt disp now 0x213F-0x2140 ON 0x2143-0x2156 |Space Bar returns 0x215C-0x217F F Ruler from line |T Rlr line now 0x2182-0x2183 ON 0x2186-0x2199 | P Pge break now 0x219C-0x219D ON 0x21A0-0x21B3 |you to Main Menu. 0x22AD-0x22ED ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------- 0x25D1-0x25D3 / 0x25D7-0x25D9 \ 0x25F0-0x25F5 / 0x25F9-0x25FE \ 0x2620-0x2625 / 0x2629-0x262E \ 0x264E-0x2653 / 0x2657-0x265C \ 0x2660-0x2669 __ 0x267A-0x2683 / 0x2687-0x268F \ / 0x2696-0x269B \ 0x26AA-0x26B3 / 0x26B7-0x26C7 \ \__/ 0x26D6-0x26DF / 0x26E3-0x26EB \ 0x2709-0x2712 / 0x2716-0x271E \ 0x273A-0x2748 / 0x274C-0x275A \ 0x276E-0x277C / 0x2780-0x278E \ 0x27A0-0x27AE / 0x27B2-0x27C0 \ 0x27D2-0x27E0 / 0x27E4-0x27F2 \ 0x2801-0x280F / 0x2813-0x2821 \ 0x2832-0x284C Welcome to LESSON #2 of the 0x2852-0x2860 WordStar Tutor. 0x2866-0x2884 Type your first name __________ 0x288A-0x28A2 and press the RETURN key. 0x2981-0x298B Thank you, 0x29B7-0x29E9 Look for help messages, instructions, and your work 0x29EF-0x2A1E in the same screen areas as in previous lessons. 0x2A24-0x2A56 Do you want to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? 0x2A67-0x2A68 Y 0x2A6B-0x2A74 for "BEEP" 0x2A77-0x2A7C N 0x2A7F-0x2A8B for NO "BEEP" 0x2AA2-0x2AB3 "Y" or "N" only 0x2C78-0x2CB1 In Lesson 1, you learned about WordStar's menus. You used 0x2CB7-0x2CE0 commands from each menu to begin a letter. 0x2CE6-0x2D18 In this lesson, you'll learn more editing commands. 0x2D1E-0x2D6B If this is your first time with this lesson, go through each section in order. 0x2D71-0x2DB7 If you've been through this lesson before, you may want to skip around. 0x2DBD-0x2DEB Here are the sections you can choose to review: 0x2EC6-0x2EF4 1. Quick moves through your document 0x2F00-0x2F2E 2. Saving a file and resuming work with it 0x2F3A-0x2F68 3. Deleting and inserting 0x3043-0x3060 Where would you like to begin? 0x3073-0x3077 Press 0x307A-0x307C 1 0x307F-0x3080 or 0x3083-0x3085 2 0x3088-0x3089 or 0x308C-0x308E 3 0x3099-0x30BA Any number between 1 and 3 will do 0x30FD-0x3142 Ready to get going? There's your prompt below. Let's start WordStar. 0x3180-0x3197 Type WS and press RETURN 0x31E4-0x31F4 Type WS and press 0x31F7-0x31FD RETURN 0x3207-0x3212 Press RETURN 0x3236-0x325E Program name, product ID and release. WordStar ID # 213453KQ-002 Release 3.31 0x3265-0x329B Copyright. Copyright © 1979, 1984, MicroPro International Corp. 0x350F-0x3520 directory of disk 0x3523-0x3524 Z: 0x352A-0x354A MENUTOUR PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x3574-0x35AA In the last lesson, you saved the beginning of a letter 0x35B0-0x35CC in a file you named MENUTOUR. 0x35D2-0x3604 You're going to do some editing, so open that file. 0x3617-0x361F Press the 0x3622-0x3637 Open a document file 0x363A-0x3640 command 0x3655-0x3677 Check under Commands to open a file 0x36DB-0x36F0 ^D not editing 0x36FC-0x370F not editing 0x3717-0x3747 Use this command to create a new document file, 0x374D-0x3785 or to initiate alteration of an existing document file. 0x378B-0x37B9 A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period 0x37C0-0x37E6 and an optional 0-3 character type. 0x37EC-0x3821 File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x3827-0x385B and colon, otherwise current logged disk is used. 0x3861-0x389B ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x38A1-0x38DB ^D=restore character ^R=RestoMENUTOUR e entry ^U=cancel command 0x38E1-0x38F9 NAME OF FILE TO EDIT? 0x3901-0x3912 directory of disk 0x3915-0x3916 Z: 0x391C-0x393D MENUTOUR PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x3984-0x39BB You're opening an existing file, not creating a new one, 0x39C1-0x39DF but your next step is the same. 0x39F2-0x3A0F Type MENUTOUR and press RETURN 0x3A42-0x3A49 MENUTOUR 0x3A5A-0x3A5F RETURN 0x3A69-0x3A74 Press RETURN 0x3A9F-0x3AA6 MENUTOUR 0x3AEA-0x3B37 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x3B3E-0x3B8B Ms. Frances Jones 0x3B92-0x3BDF Software Tours, Inc. 0x3BE6-0x3C33 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x3C3A-0x3C87 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x3CB2-0x3CEF There's the letter you started. To save you some typing, I've 0x3CF5-0x3D1D completed the entire rough draft for you. 0x3D23-0x3D52 Let's take a look at that draft before we go on. 0x3E88-0x3ECF FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x3EE6-0x3F29 Ms. Frances Jones 0x3F43-0x3F86 Software Tours, Inc. 0x3FA1-0x3FE4 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x4000-0x4048 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x40B7-0x40FF Dear Ms. Jones, 0x416D-0x41B5 I must tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x41C9-0x4211 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x4225-0x426D always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x4281-0x42C9 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x4337-0x437F George was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x4393-0x43DB possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x43EF-0x4437 things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x44A5-0x44FD Sincerely, 0x455B-0x45A3 Madeline Matthews 0x45FC-0x4607 MENUTOUR 0x464B-0x4686 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x468D-0x46DA Ms. Frances Jones 0x46E1-0x472E Software Tours, Inc. 0x4735-0x4782 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x4789-0x47D6 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x4843-0x488C The file is too long to fit into a single screen display. Most files are. 0x4892-0x48D8 How do you see other parts of a file, then? You "scroll" your display. 0x48DE-0x490C Want a demonstration? Try a scrolling command. 0x491F-0x4923 Press 0x4926-0x4930 line down 0x4933-0x4945 command three times 0x4964-0x4987 ^Z is the "scroll" line down command 0x49F0-0x4A3D Ms. Frances Jones 0x4A44-0x4A91 Software Tours, Inc. 0x4A98-0x4AE5 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x4AEC-0x4B39 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x4B94-0x4BE1 Dear Ms. Jones, 0x4BFC-0x4C00 Press 0x4C03-0x4C0D line down 0x4C10-0x4C20 command two times 0x4C3E-0x4C8B Software Tours, Inc. 0x4C92-0x4CDF 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x4CE6-0x4D33 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x4D8E-0x4DDB Dear Ms. Jones, 0x4E41-0x4E46 Press 0x4E48-0x4E53 line down 0x4E56-0x4E67 command one more time 0x4E87-0x4ED4 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x4EDB-0x4F28 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x4F83-0x4FD0 Dear Ms. Jones, 0x502B-0x5079 I must tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x50A2-0x50E8 The top lines of your letter aren't lost; WordStar merely scrolled them 0x50EE-0x512D out of the display to make room for the new lines at the bottom. 0x5133-0x5173 You can go up a line at a time with another command . . . try it. 0x5186-0x518E Press the 0x5191-0x5199 line up 0x519C-0x51AE command three times 0x51CD-0x51EE ^W is the "scroll" line up command 0x527E-0x5291 Software Tours, inc. 0x5298-0x52E5 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x52EC-0x5339 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x5394-0x53E1 Dear Ms. Jones, 0x543F-0x5447 Press the 0x544A-0x5452 line up 0x5455-0x5465 command two times 0x5483-0x54D0 Ms. Frances Jones 0x54D7-0x5524 Software Tours, Inc. 0x552B-0x5578 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x557F-0x55CC Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x5627-0x5674 Dear Ms. Jones, 0x567E-0x5686 Press the 0x5689-0x5691 line up 0x5694-0x56A4 command once more 0x56C2-0x570F ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x5716-0x5763 Ms. Frances Jones 0x576A-0x57B7 Software Tours, Inc. 0x57BE-0x580B 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x5812-0x585F Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x58E0-0x592A You're back at the beginning of your letter. Scrolling a line at a time is 0x5930-0x5962 handy, but you can move through a file even faster. 0x5968-0x599F Let's see what happens when you scroll an entire screen. 0x59B2-0x59BA Press the 0x59BD-0x59C7 screen up 0x59CA-0x59D0 command 0x59DD-0x59FD Press CTRL and C at the same time 0x5A28-0x5A29 ^C 0x5A3E-0x5A8B Dear Ms. Jones, 0x5AE6-0x5B34 I must tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x5B3A-0x5B88 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x5B8E-0x5BDC always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x5BE2-0x5C2F I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x5C38-0x5C40 10 COL 01 0x5C60-0x5CAA Look at that--your display jumped "down" through your letter! You scrolled 0x5CB0-0x5CCA down an entire "screenful." 0x5CD0-0x5CFB And you can scroll up by the screenful, too. 0x5D0E-0x5D16 Press the 0x5D19-0x5D25 screen down 0x5D28-0x5D2E command 0x5D3B-0x5D5B Press CTRL and R at the same time 0x5D9C-0x5DE9 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x5DF0-0x5E3D Ms. Frances Jones 0x5E44-0x5E91 Software Tours, Inc. 0x5E98-0x5EE5 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x5EEC-0x5F39 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x5F96-0x5F9E 4 COL 01 0x5FBD-0x6002 Scrolling by screen is useful, but suppose you're in a hurry to reach 0x6009-0x6046 the end. . .you use the menu that helps you do things quickly. 0x6059-0x6061 Press the 0x6064-0x606F Quick Menu 0x6072-0x6078 command 0x6085-0x60AA Remember, ^Q is the Quick Menu command 0x60DC-0x60E7 MENUTOUR 0x6111-0x6112 ^Q 0x6138-0x6183 The R command takes you to the beginning ("top") of a file and the C command 0x6189-0x61B2 takes you to the end of a file . . . fast. 0x61B8-0x61D4 Since you're already near the 0x61DA-0x61FA "top," go to the end of the file. 0x620D-0x6215 Press the 0x6218-0x6221 end file 0x6224-0x622A command 0x623F-0x6245 Press C 0x6277-0x6278 ^C 0x62A0-0x62AB MENUTOUR 0x62EF-0x633D possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x6343-0x6390 things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x63EB-0x6438 Sincerely, 0x6493-0x64E0 Madeline Matthews 0x64FB-0x6546 There it is! For practice, you should now return to the beginning or "top". 0x64C-0x6597 You could use the Quick Menu command ^QR to get there. But I'd like to show 0x659D-0x65DE you another way. It's a save command, and it's on the Block Menu. 0x65F1-0x65F9 Press the 0x65FC-0x6607 Block Menu 0x660A-0x6610 command 0x661D-0x6642 Remember, ^K is the Block Menu command 0x6674-0x667F MENUTOUR 0x66A9-0x66AA ^K 0x66D0-0x671B It's always better to save a long file than to scroll from the bottom to the 0x6721-0x676D top. You'll use MENUTOUR, even though it's short, to learn this handy trick. 0x6773-0x67BB Instead of scrolling, SAVE your file and RESUME editing at the beginning. 0x67CE-0x67D6 Press the 0x67D9-0x67E7 Save & resume 0x67EA-0x67F0 command 0x67FD-0x6803 Press S 0x6835-0x6836 ^S 0x68D9-0x68E8 ^K^S WAIT 0x68F4-0x68F5 ^K 0x68F8-0x6904 WAIT 0x6912-0x691D MENUTOUR 0x6925-0x6930 SAVING FILE 0x6A81-0x6AB6 Z:MENUTOUR PAGE 1 LINE 1 COL 01 INSERT ON 0x6ABC-0x6AE8 TO RETURN CURSOR TO POSITION BEFORE SAVE, 0x6AEE-0x6B16 TYPE ^QP BEFORE TYPING ANYTHING ELSE. 0x6B1C-0x6B56 < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x6B62-0x6B74 --Cursor Movement-- 0x6B77-0x6B7D | 0x6B80-0x6B87 -Delete- 0x6B8A-0x6B8E | 0x6B91-0x6B9F -Miscellaneous- 0x6BA2-0x6BA6 | 0x6BA9-0x6BB5 -Other Menus- 0x6BBE-0x6C0B ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x6C11-0x6C5E ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block 0x6C64-0x6CB1 ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x6CC0-0x6CCC --Scrolling-- 0x6CCF-0x6D02 |^Y line |RETURN End paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x6D08-0x6D44 ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x6D4A-0x6D86 ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x6DA5-0x6DE0 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x6DE7-0x6E34 Ms. Frances Jones 0x6E3B-0x6E88 Software Tours, Inc. 0x6E8F-0x6EDC 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x6EF5-0x6F23 You get a double benefit from "Save & resume"-- 0x6F29-0x6F44 you're back at the beginning 0x6F4A-0x6F91 of your file AND you've protected your most recent edits by saving them. 0x6F97-0x6FDF Speaking of editing, let's do some. I'll remove WordStar cursor position 0x6FE5-0x6FF4 message for you. 0x7049-0x7054 MENUTOUR 0x7098-0x70E5 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x70EC-0x7139 Ms. Frances Jones 0x7140-0x7142 Sof 0x7145 t 0x7148-0x7191 ware Tours, Inc. 0x7198-0x71E5 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x71EC-0x7239 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x72A8-0x72F3 Let's practice WordStar's editing commands by making a change. Suppose, for 0x72F9-0x731B example, that the company's name is 0x7321-0x7341 "SofTours," not "Software Tours." 0x7347-0x738F To make that change, you have to move the cursor to the right spot first. 0x73A0-0x73AF Move the cursor 0x73B2-0x73B7 to the 0x73BA-0x73BC t 0x73BF-0x73C4 in Sof 0x73C7 t 0x73CA-0x73CD ware 0x73F4-0x7417 Check under Cursor Movement heading 0x7507-0x7527 You need not go right any further 0x75B4-0x75D3 You need not go down any further 0x7612-0x7645 Good. Now you're ready to delete everything between 0x764B-0x7661 "Sof" and "Tours, Inc." 0x7667-0x76B2 Look in the menu for the command to delete one character ("char") at a time. 0x76C5-0x76CE Press the 0x76D1-0x76DC Delete char 0x76DF-0x76E5 command 0x76F2-0x7709 ^G is the proper command 0x7736-0x7783 Sofware Tours, Inc. 0x77A3-0x77ED That command works well--you deleted the letter at the cursor location, and 0x77F3-0x7816 the others moved in to fill the gap. 0x781C-0x7863 Got the idea? Now delete the next four letters and the space following. 0x7876-0x787A Press 0x787D-0x7880 ^G 0x7883-0x7891 five more times 0x78A6-0x78BE Only the ^G keys are used 0x792A-0x7977 Sofare Tours, Inc. 0x7982-0x7986 Press 0x7989-0x798C ^G 0x798F-0x799D four more times 0x79B0-0x79FD Sofre Tours, Inc. 0x7A08-0x7A0C Press 0x7A10-0x7A12 ^G 0x7A15-0x7A24 three more times 0x7A37-0x7A84 Sofe Tours, Inc. 0x7A8F-0x7A93 Press 0x7A96-0x7A99 ^G 0x7A9C-0x7AA9 two more times 0x7ABE-0x7B0B Sof Tours, Inc. 0x7B19-0x7B1D Press 0x7B20-0x7B23 ^G 0x7B26-0x7B2E once more 0x7B45-0x7B92 SofTours, Inc. 0x7BD2-0x7C17 Wasn't that easy? Reinserting the deleted characters is just as easy. 0x7C1D-0x7C3B For practice, put them back in. 0x7C4E-0x7C53 Type " 0x7C56 t 0x7C59-0x7C75 ware" and press the SPACE BAR 0x7C7D-0x7C9F Watch for upper and lower case keys 0x7CAC-0x7CB1 tware 0x7CF9-0x7D07 Press SPACE BAR 0x7E43-0x7E90 SoftTours, Inc. 0x7EBD t 0x7EDB-0x7F28 SoftwTours, Inc. 0x7F55 w 0x7F73-0x7FC0 SoftwaTours, Inc. 0x7FED a 0x800B-0x8058 SoftwarTours, Inc. 0x8085 r 0x80A3-0x80F0 SoftwareTours, Inc. 0x8125-0x813E Type "tware" and press the 0x8141-0x814A SPACE BAR 0x8165-0x81B2 Software Tours, Inc. 0x81E3-0x822E You can INSERT text--as you just did--whenever you see the words "INSERT ON" 0x8234-0x827A at the upper right of your screen. See them up there? The menu has an 0x8280-0x82B9 "INSERT ON/OFF" command. Press it and watch what happens! 0x82CB-0x82D3 Press the 0x82D6-0x82E4 INSERT ON/OFF 0x82E7-0x82ED command 0x82FA-0x8319 Look under Miscellaneous heading 0x831F-0x8332 for ^V INSERT ON/OFF 0x8380-0x83C8 INSERT is now OFF. Any typing you do will print right over the following 0x83CE-0x83F5 letters instead of pushing them forward. 0x83FB-0x840B Let's try it. . . 0x841D-0x8436 Type the words Typing Over 0x843E-0x8463 Watch upper and lower case as you type 0x846E-0x8478 Typing Over 0x84CA-0x8515 See how typing over works? Always check the top right of your screen to see 0x851B-0x8552 whether INSERT is ON or OFF before you make corrections. 0x8558-0x859E The command is a "toggle switch." Use it to turn INSERT back ON again. 0x85B1-0x85B9 Press the 0x85BC-0x85CA INSERT ON/OFF 0x85CD-0x85D9 command again 0x85E6-0x8600 Remember, ^V is the command 0x862B-0x8634 INSERT ON 0x8653-0x8680 INSERT is ON again, as you can see. Now let's 0x8686-0x869A delete "Typing Over". 0x86A0-0x86DC You could use DEL, a command you learned in the QUICK LESSON. 0x86E2-0x8726 But I'd like to teach you the only delete command you don't know yet. 0x8739-0x8741 Press the 0x8744-0x8750 delete line 0x8753-0x8759 command 0x8766-0x8783 ^Y is your Delete Line command 0x87D1-0x881E 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x8825-0x8872 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x88CD-0x891A Dear Ms. Jones, 0x8943-0x898C That's a bit of a shock--the entire line disappeared, and the next line in 0x8992-0x89D4 your letter moved up to fill in the gap. ^Y erases an entire line, 0x89DA-0x8A02 including the carriage return at the end. 0x8A62-0x8AAB Sorry--we've gone too far with the deletions. But you've learned a lot of 0x8AB1-0x8AFA editing commands! And I'm going to show you one more command--the command 0x8B00-0x8B4E that will undo the overzealous editing we've done. It's on the Block Menu. . . 0x8B61-0x8B69 Press the 0x8B6C-0x8B77 Block Menu 0x8B7A-0x8B80 command 0x8B8D-0x8BA9 Try under Other Menus heading 0x8C01-0x8C0C MENUTOUR 0x8C36-0x8C37 ^K 0x8C5B-0x8C77 Think of this command as "Don 0x8C7D-0x8C83 't save 0x8C89-0x8CB0 " or "QUIT without saving." It lets you 0x8CB6-0x8D00 abandon all changes made to a file since the last save. Remember, you used 0x8D06-0x8D4E ^KS to save this letter before we did all that editing. So, go ahead and 0x8D54-0x8D72 get rid of this edited version. 0x8D84-0x8D8C Press the 0x8D8F-0x8D9C Abandon file 0x8D9F-0x8DA5 command 0x8DB2-0x8DB8 Press Q 0x9162-0x9180 ABANDON EDITED VERSION OF FILE 0x9183-0x9195 Z:MENUTOUR ? (Y/N): 0x91C1-0x19F0 WordStar is asking you if you're sure. You are. 0x9203-0x9207 Press 0x920A-0x920C Y 0x920F-0x9223 to approve the action 0x9230-0x9236 Press Y 0x9263 Y 0x92AB-0x92BC directory of disk 0x92BF-0x92C0 Z: 0x92C6-0x92E7 MENUTOUR PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x9335-0x9373 There it is! MENUTOUR is safe. All that you discarded was the 0x9379-0x93B8 edited version that you didn't want to keep, anyway. And you're 0x93BE-0x93D6 back at the Opening Menu. 0x93DC-0x9420 WordStar's ready for more editing, but we're not. Lesson #2 is over! 0x9426-0x9451 Let's conclude our work by leaving WordStar. 0x9464-0x946C Press the 0x946F-0x947E EXIT to system 0x9481-0x9487 command 0x9494-0x949A Press X 0x94DD-0x9516 When you see your operating system's prompt--you know that 0x951C-0x9531 your've left WordStar. 0x9537-0x956D Look at the new commands you've learned in this lesson! 0x9575-0x957C * ^Z 0x957F-0x9592 Scroll down one line 0x9595-0x95AB * ^W 0x95AE-0x95BF Scroll up one line 0x95C7-0x95CE * ^C 0x95D1-0x95E4 Scroll up one screen 0x95E7-0x95FD * ^R 0x9600-0x9615 Scroll down one screen 0x961D-0x9624 * ^QC 0x9627-0x9637 Quick move to the 0x963A-0x9653 * ^KS 0x9656-0x966B Save a file and resume 0x967D-0x9689 end of a file 0x96AC-0x96BB at the beginning 0x96C3-0x96CA * ^G 0x96CD-0x96E0 Delete the character 0x96E3-0x96F9 * ^KQ 0x96FC-0x9710 Abandon (Quit) a file 0x9722-0x9737 at the cursor location 0x9751-0x975E without saving 0x9766-0x976D * ^Y 0x9770-0x9784 Delete an entire line 0x9787-0x979C * ^V 0x979F-0x97B9 INSERT ON/OFF toggle switch 0x97C8-0x97F8 What should you do with all this new information? 0x989F-0x98EC -Scrolling- -Deleting- -Saving files- -Cursor movement- 0x98F4-0x993F ^Z line down ^W line up ^G char ^KS Save & resume ^QC end file 0x9945-0x997F ^C screen up ^R screen down ^Y line ^KQ Abandon file 0x9991-0x999E Miscellaneous: 0x99A1-0x99B6 ^V INSERT ON/OFF 0x99B9-0x99C5 toggle switch 0x99CD-0x9A19 The commands you've learned represent small portions of three WordStar menus. 0x9A1F-0x9A47 Look for related commands in these menus. 0x9A4D-0x9A8C Start WordStar, open a practice file, and type a few paragraphs. 0x9A92-0x9ADE Experiment with commands that you've learned and others you're curious about. 0x9AE4-0x9B2F WordStar is a POWERFUL program. Whether you've used another word-processing 0x9B35-0x9B7C program or just a typewriter, you'll enjoy discovering all the different 0x9B82-0x9BA9 ways WordStar can make your work easier. 0x9BAF-0x9BDC See you next lesson! Program in Action